A virtual image can be made by pointing a video projector into a light guide embossed with a grating to project the virtual image from a surface of the light guide. A pair of eyeglasses, or spectacles, can include a virtual image projector to project a virtual image in front of the eyes of a wearer of the eyeglasses. Virtual image projectors small enough to be placed on a pair of eyeglasses, however, typically project a small virtual image that appears too far away to the wearer of the eyeglasses.